La force des planètes
by Kaelyan
Summary: SG-1 était plus qu'une famille. C'était un monde à part entière. Un microcosme fragile évoluant dans un milieu des plus hostile. Le moindre changement pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses... ou fabuleuse [Recueil d'OS - Nuits du FoF - Genres et ratings précisés à chaque chapitre]


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce recueil d'OS est écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF. Le but est simple.**

 **Un thème donné toutes les heures.** **8 thèmes.** **Démarrage à 21h00 (fin à 05h00).**

 **Si vous souhaitez plus de détails, contactez-moi par MP ou cliquez sur le lien du FoF sur mon profil ! Nous serons ravis de discuter avec vous !**

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer : je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Les personnages de « Stargate SG-1 » appartiennent à leurs propriétaires et tous les droits de création leur appartiennent.**_

 _ **Rating : T**_

 _ **Genre : angst ; drama**_

 _ **Personnages : Jack O'NEILL**_

 **.**

 ** _Date :_ _vendredi 5 janvier 2018_**

 ** _Thème 1 (21h00) :_ _nouveau_**

 ** _Durée d'écriture_ _:_ _55 min_**

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **NE JAMAIS SOUHAITER PLUS QUE CE QUE L'ON** **MÉRITE**

* * *

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

« Jack ? » Incompréhension.

« Non ! » Sèchement.

« Mais... Jack, enfin... » Blessé

« J'ai dis non ! » Froid et cassant.

« O'Neill, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Patient mais étonné.

« Teal'C a raison, mon Général, je... » Presque suppliant.

« Mais êtes-vous sourds ? Qu'y a-t-il de difficile à comprendre dans _NON_ ?! » Absolument glacial.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le Général rentra au pas de charge dans l'ascenseur le plus proche, fusillant le reste de son ancienne équipe du regard. Lorsque les portes furent refermées, et puisqu'il n'y avait personne dans l'ascenseur, il se permit de laisser tomber le masque. Disparue la colère, il ne resta qu'une profonde lassitude, mêlée d'un peu de désespoir.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Trois mois. Quatre-vingt-douze jours. Trop d'heures pour qu'il ait le courage de les compter. Trop de minutes, il serait tenté de faire une sieste avec un rail de train pour oreiller. Il savait que le boulot allait être difficile. C'était Hammond qui l'avait poussé à prendre le poste, parce qu'il fallait quelqu'un de compétent, quelqu'un qui connaisse la réalité du terrain, qui ait du charisme et qui n'hésite pas à balancer un pavé dans la mare lorsqu'il y avait besoin._

 _S'il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même, une partie de lui avait eu envie de ce poste. Du grade. Des étoiles sur ses épaulettes. De la nouveauté. C'était ça – et un peu son sens de l'honneur et du sacrifice pour sa planète/son pays – qui l'avait poussé à accepter._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il s'appuya des deux mains sur la paroi métallique et poussa un profond soupir.

Ah il avait voulu des choses nouvelles... il avait été servi et il l'était encore.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

 _Tous les jours, des nouvelles réunions._

 _Tous les jours, des nouveaux impératifs._

 _Tous les jours, des nouveaux politiciens à satisfaire._

 _Tous les matins, du nouveau courrier à traiter pour la veille._

 _Tous les soirs, une envie de plus en plus forte de tout envoyer balader._

 _De plus en plus souvent, d'anciens souvenirs qui remontaient, des traversées de la porte, des rencontres incroyables, des moments de complicités avec Daniel, Teal'C et Carter._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Le Général avait deux jours de pause. Il en avait profité pour passer par la base, pensant qu'ils se feraient une soirée sympa chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Et c'était ce qui aurait du se passer, lorsque Daniel avait proposé de retourner sur Abydos... Jack avait compris la raison. Se rappeler les débuts. Une partie de lui en avait eu envie. Tellement envie. Mais il avait pertinemment su que s'il cédait, il aurait donné sa lettre de démission à Washington – s'il était seulement rentré sur Terre. Alors il avait dit non.

L'archéologue n'avait pas compris. Il l'avait prit un peu de haut, avait sous-entendu que maintenant qu'il était à Washington, le SGC n'était plus assez bien pour lui, ce genre de choses. Le Général ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Il savait que Daniel n'aimait pas les nouvelles choses dans sa vie personnelle, n'aimait pas le changement. Et le départ de Jack en était définitivement un énorme.

Il savait aussi que leur ancienne équipe manquait à Teal'C. Les années passant, le Jaffa l'avait apprécié de plus en plus. Et l'annonce de son départ l'avait un peu secoué. Après quelques jours, il était venu lui demander s'il en avait eu marre de Daniel, Sam et lui. Oh, ce n'était ni un reproche, ni un jugement. Non, c'était de Teal'C dont on parlait. Il avait juste posé la question, attendant calmement et sans a priori la réponse. Jack avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas envie de le faire mais que la seule autre personne disponible risquait de faire fermer le programme Porte des Etoiles à moyen terme, et c'était inadmissible. Alors Teal'C avait compris et l'avait soutenu. Mais le Jaffa non plus n'aimait pas les nouveautés. Il était un fervent partisan de la stabilité.

Et puis il y avait Sam. Carter, pardon. Carter qui avait également voulu qu'ils se rendent ensemble sur Abydos. Il avait hésité jusque là à accepter, et entendre la voix de la blonde lui dire qu'ils allaient passer de bon moments et qu'il y avait peut-être encore des choses à découvrir sur la planète... il n'avait pas pu le supporter. Elle ne se rendait pas compte. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprendrait jamais. Elle, elle aimait la nouveauté.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

C'était elle qui respectait le protocole. C'était lui qui se prenait des blâmes pour ses transgressions régulières des lois militaires. Et pourtant, c'était elle qui était allé vers lui, petit à petit, elle qui avait cherché les ouvertures, elle qui s'était accrochée. Et lui qui avait toujours maintenu la distance, qui l'avait freinée, parfois. La seule loi qu'il ne transgresserait pas serait celle de non-fraternisation. Oui, il y avait eu quelques écarts. C'était vrai. Mais il n'était qu'un être humain, faible face à une femme telle qu'elle.

Bon sang, il aurait tellement aimé la tenir dans ses bras et l'y garder. Mais ce n'était pas possible.

Parce qu'ils aimaient leur travail et n'avaient pas le courage de le quitter. Quand on devient soldat, on fait tout passer après.

Parce qu'ils étaient indispensables à leurs postes. Et qu'ils ne se déroberaient pas à leurs responsabilités.

Parce qu'il était trop vieux, trop aigri, trop abîme, et qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il ternisse sa beauté, sa lumière. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Parce...

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Il aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi. Il connaissait les dix-neuf arguments de sa liste par cœur. Mais les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il fila tout droit au parking ou il récupéra sa voiture.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était à Washington.

Encore quelques heures plus tard, il était réveillé par un cauchemar. Un vieux copain, celui où Sam se faisait tuer – la manière changeait à chaque fois, mais seul le résultat comptait – ses cheveux longs englués de son sang. Il savait pourquoi. Il aimait ses cheveux plus long. Il avait dû se retenir de passer les doigts dedans. C'était nouveau, ça aussi.

Il se redressa dans son lit et se frotta le visage avec les mains. Quatre heures trente deux. Autant se lever.

Et parce qu'il tourna vite en rond chez lui, il préféra aller travailler, malgré son jour de congé.

Il arriva dans son bureau en traînant des pieds, en se disant qu'il détestait la nouveauté.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Nouveau jour. Plus déprimé que la veille.

Nouvelle pile de courrier. Plus haute à chaque fois, avait-il l'impression.

Nouveau coup de téléphone de la maison blanche. Et non, il ne pouvait toujours pas leur proposer de solution miracle pour protéger la Terre.

La journée se traîna en longueur comme d'habitude. Pour le coup, il aurait aimé un peu de nouveauté, et qu'elle passe vite.

Qu'il n'ait pas l'impression de s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son siège en ayant l'impression de disparaître.

Qu'il ait envie. De tout, de n'importe quoi, mais envie de quelque chose. D'autre chose que S... Carter.

Qu'il arrête de penser à elle comme il le faisait depuis bientôt une décennie.

Que sa vie soit autre chose qu'un champ de ruine où il se traînait chaque minute un peu plus difficilement.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En réalité, c'était simple. Tout ce qui n'évoluait pas était ce qu'il voulait voir changer.

Tout ce qui avait changé était ce qu'il aurait voulu rester inamovible.

Même s'il avait fallu rester près de Carter une décennie de plus sans pouvoir être aussi proche qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Mais ce n'était pas aux gens comme lui qu'on donnait ce genre de vie.

Non.

Lui, il devait souffrir.

Il devait être puni.

Pour Charlie.

C'était même trop de bonheur pour lui que d'avoir pu vivre presque une décennie avec le SGC, avec SG-1, avec Sam.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

La nouveauté arriva quelques semaines plus tard.

Une lettre officielle sur son bureau.

Il y avait eu une embuscade. Trois équipes SG avaient été tuées dans une explosion sur une planète encore inconnue. Et SG-1 en faisait partie.

Incompréhension. Déni. Douleur.

Il eut l'impression de suffoquer.

La lettre glissa au sol alors que lui-même s'assit doucement dans son fauteuil.

Son regard se posa sur se troisième tiroir de son bureau. Là où se trouvait son arme de poing. Un simple 9mm, mais très efficace pour se perforer le crâne.

Se rendant compte de la direction de ses pensées, il papillonna des paupières et inspira lentement. Il se saisit d'un stylo et commença à parapher le premier dossier de la pile. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il signait, mais ce n'était pas important.

Il ne devait pas penser.

Non.

Il devait continuer.

Il était un soldat.

Et un soldat, c'était fait pour survivre. Pas seulement aux combats. Mais à la perte de ses camarades.

Et Jack était un survivant.

Il avait survécu à Charlie.

Il survivrait à Daniel et Teal'C.

Il survivrait à Sam.

Il porterait chaque jour son deuil.

Et ça, ce n'était pas nouveau.

C'était l'histoire de sa vie.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

* * *

 **Après relecture, je me rends compte que ce n'est pas folichon. Mais c'était à la fois mon premier texte de la nuit, et mon premier test de Nuit du FoF, alors je devais être nerveuse ^^**

 **EDIT : J'ai changé la fin par rapport à ce que j'ai posté cette nuit.**


End file.
